


Dragonfly

by Blue Grey (AstraNova15)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Different World, F/M, Magic, Other, Short Story, Strangers into Friends, Twins, Wands, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraNova15/pseuds/Blue%20Grey
Summary: Oliver Loch sets out to find the answer he wants most in the riskiest place possible- The Swamp of a Thousand Lies.





	1. Invisible Mudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi Grey meets Alec Darke on the streets of Bronzefeather kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the latest and best of my many, many stories. Hooray! Feel free to criticize, but please don't curse or throw a rock at the author's face. Or at the author, mainly.

**Fog, Bronzefeather**  
**Naomi Grey**  
**Alec Stone-Darke**

Naomi let out a sob, holding her arm to her chest as she tried to walk past the busy streets. People stared- they always did. But no one ever came to comfort her, or even ask if she was okay. It hurt that she knew nobody would ever look in her eyes and see the storm she knew so well. 

She sniffled, wincing- her arm had twisted oddly and she didn’t know how to fix it, and she highly doubted it’d heal before she died. It was.. The bad part, she supposed, of being invisible. Unnoticeable. The only ones who'd bother to take notice of her were the Redds, and she highly doubted they'd ever be kind to her. She gasped as she tripped, her chest clenching tighter as she landed with a groan of pain. Naomi whimpered a little, holding her arm closer as agony exploded in her chest.

“Are you okay?” Through blurry tears, she could see the silhouette of a person- a young man, it seemed, barely older than her. “You're hurt.” She scoffed; he was stating the obvious. “Here, let me..” He took her injured arm and she winced, though he clearly noticed because he hurriedly said, “Sorry,” and helped her up by her other arm. When he let her go Naomi wiped away her tears, trying to see clearly this person who had decided to help her up. 

He was quite tall, at least half a fox-length taller than her. His hair was brown and dirty, caked with mud, and his eyes- they were a hopeful green, flecks of gold buried inside. He wore a thick bark-colored coat that he was taking off at the moment. “What's your name?” He was surprisingly calm. “I'm Alec Stone.” 

“Naomi,” she replied, hissing out a slow breath as he shifted his coat over her shoulder. “Grey.” Naomi took a moment to realize he'd been the first to notice her, to talk to her, since she was six. “You.. Why are you helping me?”

“I'm new here,” Alec said. “I'm guessing I'm not expected to?” Naomi shook her head.

“Nobody’s supposed to,” she replied.

“Well, then,” Alec smiled, and it lit up his whole face, “No harm in taking you back anyways.” Naomi barely had time to protest- for some reason, she didn't actually want to. He was gentle, barely touching her, though every smile he showed seemed to be sent her way. 

“Alec Stone.. From the Darke family?” Naomi finally spoke, her voice small.

“You know your Redds well,” Alec responded, glancing at her. Naomi tensed but didn't reply, looking towards a strange shack where a group of Redds were talking, blocking the door. 

“Naomi Grey,” She flinched as Aut spoke. “What are you up to?” Her cringe was visible as she saw him smirk and glance at Alec; she hadn't brought up her walls fast enough. 

“Aut,” she started, casting a glance at Alec, who seemed to be having a mental conversation with him, “We just need to get past-”

“Excuse me, we need to go through here.” Alec’s eyes glowed with silent anger, his shoulders stiff as he glared at Aut. His voice was surprisingly calm, though his eyes were a mix of emotions. After a long moment, Aut stepped aside.

“You shouldn't be out here alone,” he said, his voice shaking, barely taking notice of Naomi now.  
“And you shouldn't be picking on those of higher rank than you,” Alec replied as he gingerly touched her arm. “Let's go.”

And so the adventure begins…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading; you've just earned a virtual bear-hug from the author.


	2. Silver, Redd, Irsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clipping of the book, "Ranks and Kingdoms"

**Bronzefeather** : The most well-known kingdom in Neveah, standing far above Winterlegend and Jadewing. It has the highest population of Irsi, or Mudges, and is also the worst in the slave trade. The ranks of Silver, Redd, and Mudge are the same in all three kingdoms.  
_Royal family: The Violas_

\----

 **Silvers** \-- The highest rank, most powerful; very little is known of the powerful Silvers, only that they hold immense power and knowledge. Many Mudges call them “Slivers” as an insult because of the fact that they hide and lie a large amount of information from both the lower ranks. Considered one of the most well-known and powerful groups and purest of their blood, Chaos.  
_Includes: The Viola Twins*, Aiden Blaze**_

 **Redds** \-- The second-highest rank, much like aristocrats. Many Redds pity and look down on Mudges, living closest to them yet higher-ranked than the Mudges’ thriving population. Mudges don't dare to insult them; the Redds are slave drivers and have ears almost everywhere.  
_Includes: The Darke family, Autumn(Aut) Pine_

 **Irsi** \-- The lowest of the low and largest population- the people without magic or magical objects, though many Irsi are blamed for the stealing of Ether Sticks. They are also called Mudges and survive by fighting or becoming slaves, finding work in what the cruel Redds punish them with.  
_Includes: Naomi Grey, Alec Stone-Darke***_

*: Look in book “The Mystery of the Violas" for reference  
**: Look in book “Thief of the Ethers” for reference  
***: Look in book “Ethereal Sticks and the First Creators” for reference  
\---

 **Ether Sticks** : Short for Ethereal and created by the Darke siblings, Ether Sticks are an object many Redds are transferring their magic into. Ether Sticks can also keep Redds, Silvers, and even Irsi alive for as long as intended unless they are killed in action or attacked. This started when Alec Darke decided to transfer his magic into an amber stick he found outside his school.

 **Winterlegend** : Closer to Jadewing kingdom and, though they have more Silvers, Winterlegend is better known for its dark magic and the enemies of many kingdoms whose stories escape its dungeon’s walls. The ranks are the same as in Bronzefeather.  
_Royal family: The Darkes_

 **Jadewing** : A kingdom made entirely of Mudges. They welcome both Redd and Silver freely, though they are likely the ones who started the rumors and names. Many stories’ roots come from the kingdom of Jadewing and the ranks are entirely different, making everyone equal- though like many kingdoms, it's just as “equal” as the others.  
_Royal family: None_


	3. Oliver(Without a Twist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Oliver Loch meets Jennifer Smith in the Swamp of a Thousand Lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Swamp of a Thousand Lies is very dangerous- at least 1700 kids from Jadewing disappear each year.

**Woods, Jadewing, 3 B.E.(Before Ether-sticks)**

**Oliver Brooks**

**Daisy Sage**

_“How do I know you're not lying about this and you won't push me in?” Oliver asked, turning to Daisy with a curious gaze._

_“You don't. I do. I wouldn't push you into that lying swamp, you know that. I just want you to come with me, that's all,” his friend replied, braiding her hair at the side as she cast him a strange glance. “Look, Oliver, I promise you, I won't. Trust me.” Oliver sighed, but picked up the bag laying on the ground._

_“I already do. But if either of us touches the swamp, the other runs. Got it? I'm not going to be responsible for both of us falling in,” he told her. “Now come on. You wanted to see if we could find a water spirit, we’re going.”_

_“Thief,” Daisy said as she followed him into the foggy outside._

_“Beast,” Oliver replied with a smile, leading the way as they crept past the watching stars above them._

>>\-->

**Woods, Jadewing, 6 A.E.(After Ether-sticks)**

**Oliver Loch**

**Lucas Loch**

**Jennifer Smith**

“Get up, Oliver,” were the first words Oliver heard when the bright sun shone through his eyelids and interrupted his chance of sleeping again. “Did you do your homework?” He sighed, feeling around for his bag as he blearily sat up.

“No. Do your own work, Lucas.” His younger foster brother exhaled deeply and smacked him on the shoulder.

“If you go at such a slow pace, Oliver, you're never going to make it to school.”

“School..? What? Oh. School.” Something clicked in his head and Oliver finally opened his eyes, starting to stand. “You know, you could've said that earlier.”

“Yeah, well, I didn't want to spoil His Majesty’s beauty sleep.” Lucas scoffed, helping him up. “Mum and Dad are already gone; basically, Oliver, you're late for everything. We're missing the tour for the Swamp of a Thousand Lies.”

“Hooray,” Oliver murmured as he pulled on his coat. “Why would anyone want to go there?”

“It's fascinating! Oliver, if we get there fast enough, maybe we can figure out if the rumors about it are true! Come on, you slowpoke,” Lucas grabbed Oliver’s shoulder and he winced, but reluctantly let himself be dragged along. 

“The Loch brothers. It's nice that you came,” said Mistress Alabaster when the two arrived.

“It must be jet lag,” Oliver said, yawning as he stepped into the middle of the Jadewing and Bronzefeather students.

“We didn't even come here on a jet,” Lucas replied with an exasperated sigh, his green eyes shooting a glare at his brother. Oliver smiled with amusement, barely giving away the knots in his stomach. The Swamp of a Thousand Lies…

“As I was saying, when travelers and tourists came here, they were usually reminded to bring something to defend themselves- and a flare. Many children got lost here. Rumors say that-” the monotone voice of the Bronzefeather teacher faded when Oliver heard the familiar voice of Crimson Grey.

“Oliver!” She slapped him on the shoulder, then grinned. “You transfer to Bronzefeather, eh?” Oliver glanced at her, then turned back to the teacher as he replied:

“Been there for a while, you know. Just wanted to see how it felt to be on the winning team-” Crimson laughed, and Oliver looked towards Lucas.

“Well, great to see you back for a little while. Thought you wouldn't return after the Sage thing..”

“ _The_ Oliver? The legend?” One of the other kids -a first year- pushed past the students. 

“The one who ran away with Daisy Sage, yes.”

“There's not many kids named Oliver,” another said, and soon enough, all the Jadewing students were peering at him curiously. Soft murmurs rippled through them, first year and twelfth alike. 

“He's the one who couldn't save the girl,” a small voice spoke.

“I thought they both fell in.”

“No, or else he'd not be here.” Oliver flinched momentarily. 

“What is this distraction?” Mistress Alabaster’s sharp voice rang out and everyone froze. “Speak up.”

“O-o-Oliver Brooks, Mistress Alabaster,” a small girl finally said. 

“Clara!” A girl older than her hissed.

“I'm sorry, Jennifer,” the smaller girl told her quietly, turning to meet her gaze. The older girl -Jennifer- sighed, then murmured, “It's alright.” 

“Oliver? You mean Oliver Loch?” Mistress Rose -the Jadewing chaperone- asked softly.

“Yes, that's me,” Oliver forced himself to step forward. All eyes were on him. “I think, after the Daisy accident, I may have became famous.”

“For killing a girl?” Mistress Alabaster narrowed her eyes.

“No, Mistress Alabaster.” Jennifer spoke again. “He didn't kill Miss Sage; last I heard he tried to save her.” Murmurs of agreement followed. 

“Is this true, Oliver?” Mistress Rose squinted.

“Yes, Mistress Rose. I didn't kill Daisy.” Oliver glanced at Jennifer. “It was.. A mistake. To come to the Swamp of a Thousand Lies without someone to watch us,” he added, changing the subject from himself to the rules of Jadewing- of which he knew well. He allowed himself to stop listening, casting a glance to Jennifer. Her blue-grey eyes met his for a moment, daring him to hold her gaze. He did. She smiled for a few seconds, then looked away, her dark hair falling over her shoulder as she began to listen again.

“Who knows rule twenty-seven of Jadewing Law?” Oliver looked around; no one had moved.

“Rule twenty-seven,” Oliver sighed, “Never go into the forests alone.” 

“Very good, mister Loch.” Lucas was watching him carefully, making his way to his brother. 

“How do you know- what _legend?_ ” He whispered when he was at Oliver’s side.

“I'll tell you about it later. Now listen to the Mistresses,” Oliver sighed, looking back to the front of the class. Lucas gritted his teeth, but stayed silent. Jennifer watched the two with amusement, her eyes glittering for some reason. Oliver snapped back to attention as he heard a string of whispers float through the swamp. 

“Those are the lies of the Swamp,” Mistress Rose said, fear flashing like lightning through her expression. Oliver tensed, trying to shut the whispers out. Mistress Alabaster drew out her Ether Stick and cast a spell around them. It shone like a white barrier, and Oliver breathed out a sigh of relief, counting the students in the group.

“Students of Jadewing are often defenseless; they go missing when going for a leisurely walk, trying to find the truth of the rumors.” Mistress Rose straightened, casting a pointed glance at Oliver. “Those who survive don't usually forget what happened; if they don't, they go mad.” He pursed his lips, looking away. Jennifer was gazing down, her hand clutching something slender and slick. 

An Ether Stick.

“How long are you staying, Oliver?” Crimson asked quietly as the class shifted, moving closer to the swamp.

“Huh? Oh- long enough to take a ‘tour’ of Jadewing,” Oliver answered with a smile. 

“Great. You'll be able to see what your old classmates have been doing without you.” Crimson grinned, brushing back her long hair and sighing as it, curly as it was, bounced back into her face. 

Mistress Rose’s Ether Stick vibrated, and she pulled it out, shaking out a string of letters that hovered in front of her face as she read them. Oliver attempted to read them backwards and failed miserably. 

“Oh,” Mistress Rose finally said, pulling back the letters carefully. “We're out of time; we really must go. Come, follow us for the tour of the academy.” The class followed in a large circle, a few stumbling while getting pushed down. Oliver sighed with the reminder; this was going to be a long day.


	4. Words of an Irsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jennifer Smith meets Oliver Brooks for the first time on the streets of Bronzefeather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWENTY-THREE HITS!!!! It's not kudos but it's still wonderful. Thank you for reading!

**Lake, Bronzefeather, 1 B.E.(Before Ether-sticks)**  
**Jennifer Smith**  
**Oliver Brooks**  


_“Sometimes, we walk past those people that are supposed to change our lives. It is_ exactly _what we do- every day, every time we walk past someone, the possibility that they will turn around and talk to you- now, it's about one in a hundred. Maybe two, if you're the one that turns around.” Oliver stopped in front of the crowd, turning slightly to catch a glimpse of the speaker._

_“And the possibility that the person you will pass is an Irsi- that possibility is about ninety. So.. Is the reason for that small possibility just because of the different ranks?” It was a girl his age, raising her voice to speak over the noise of the streets. Her eyes were a bright blue-and-grey, shining with determination._

_“Irsi is the biggest population in all of Bronzefeather, yet no one will even_ dare _to look at them. Now- I know you'd rather just walk by and ignore me, but I can see you. I see you stopping.” Oliver watched in silence, finding that he was one of few who had stayed._

_“The Irsi, are they even allowed to be_ looked at _anymore, or are they just supposed to stand in the background while we get all the glory? We are the kingdom with the most slaves in the world and almost all slaves are Irsi- and those who are Redds use their Ether Sticks to hurt the Irsi only. We have decided that Irsi are not even worthy of getting to live.” The girl’s expression was anguished, desperate. Oliver put his hands in his pockets;invisible, it seemed._

_“If you look at an Irsi, you see nothing other than an Irsi, a Mudge who doesn't matter, who won't survive this place. Yet another to be sent to Winterlegend or Jadewing. Are they even worth anything?” He looked away for a moment; a little girl had just ran past, dropping a doll on the ground. Oliver stooped to pick it up, holding it for a moment before the girl turned back and took it politely._

_“Thank you,” she said in almost a whisper, and Oliver smiled at her before looking back to the speaking girl. She was watching him, her voice halted for a moment._

_“When- when you've heard about all these Irsi- you think, why are they even_ here _?” The Silver continued, her voice cracked slightly. “The reason is- there is no Redd, who would help someone up, when they have nothing. No one- and I've seen this- No Redd, would help someone or take them into their homes, not even one of their own. Now, Irsi-” Her eyes turned glassy- “They know that they won't get anything in return, and yet.. Yet they are the only ones in this world who will even smile at you in the streets. In this kingdom of war, of- of endless battles, they are the only people, who will look you in the eyes, even if you aren't willing to look back.” Her blue-grey eyes met his, and he dared her to hold it. She did. He smiled, then looked away, going back on the path as he felt the words of the girl echoing in his now-empty mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bear hug*


	5. CHILDREN STILL MISSING AFTER TWO WEEKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newspaper clipping from 3 B.E. and 5 B.E.

3 B.E.(Before Ether-sticks)  
**CHILDREN STILL MISSING**  
Daisy Sage still not found; acquaintance Oliver Brooks disappeared- last sighting in Bronzefeather.  
Female, brown eyes, long dark hair; male, brown eyes, dirty-blond hair, olive-green coat.

5 B.E.(Before Ether-sticks)  
**CHILDREN STILL MISSING**  
Alec Darke and Naomi Grey still missing; last seen travelling towards Swamp of a Thousand Lies.  
Descriptions: Male, twelve, green eyes, dark hair, tall, bark-dyed coat, amber-slicked wand; female, twelve, purple eyes, broken arm.


	6. Love, Naomi..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Naomi Grey.

5 B.E.  
_Dear Jennifer,_  
I miss you, I really do. Alec and I are travelling to Jadewing to visit you soon, but before that we are taking a detour to the Swamp. Yes, I know, I've heard the rumors- And I'm so sorry about your friends; I hope Oliver is okay after what happened. Thank you for worrying, Jennifer, but you don't have to. We'll be fine.

With love,  
Naomi

 _Dear Crimson,_  
Thank you for asking- Yes, Alec and I have enough to eat. You did send that care package. And we're going to the Swamp before meeting Jennifer at Jadewing; it's dangerous, I know, but Alec is desperate to find Emily and I'm just desperate to make sure he stays alive- the kid can't stand on his own two feet. I have to go now; Alec's rushing me and we're almost past the mailbox.

Your sister,  
Naomi


	7. Trace of a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oliver meets Daisy all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! It's a very short story, but I'm happy you kept reading. Thank you(again) for reading "Dragonfly".

**8 A.E.**  
**Oliver Loch**  
**Jennifer Smith**  
**Crimson Grey**  
**Lucas Loch**

A soft knock on the door awoke Oliver; he sat up and stepped into his boots as he stood, blearily grabbing for his bag on the doorknob.

“Coming,” he said groggily, opening the door. 

“Come on, Oliver, we don’t have time for that.” Jennifer pulled his hand and gestured Lucas towards the outside. “Let’s go. Do you have an Ether Stick?” Oliver shook his head.

“I’m an Irsi, remember?” He told her, his eyes opening wider. 

“Yeah, and I am, too, but that didn’t stop me.” Jennifer held up hers, the one he’d seen the second time they’d met. The three passed Jennifer’s house- a small blue house shrouded in shadow at the corner of the street. “Make sure you don’t listen to them,” Jennifer said quietly. “The lies.” Oliver nodded.

“I’ve been there before,” he replied, glancing at Lucas, and Jennifer nodded.

“Sorry. Lucas, remember to cover your ears,” she said. “The Swamp isn’t a good place.”

“We know,” the brothers said in unison before staring at each other and sharing a small smile. 

“We’ll be fine, Jennifer. Come on. You want to find your friends, I want to find mine.” Oliver smiled at her softly.

“We’re going to meet up with someone else, too,” Jennifer told them before continuing her quick steps. They turned the corner, then stopped, finding a figure holding a familiar red scarf.

“We going, or what?” Crimson asked, her eyes glimmering with courage and fear both at the same time.

“Let’s go,” Jennifer said, then turned towards the Swamp’s dark silhouettes-of-trees. 

The woods were silent, asleep; the darkness edged towards the four’s vision. Faint whispers reached their ears, and Oliver flinched. The lies. Crimson tensed beside him, Lucas moving his hand to squeeze Oliver’s shoulder. 

“Are we close, yet?” He asked, his voice hushed. Oliver shook his head.

“The lies will get louder. Jennifer, be careful with your Ether,” he replied, his gaze ahead. He was fully awake now; he wasn't going to be responsible for someone else’s death.

They stood now before a dark mass of shadow. Jennifer whispered a word to her Ether Stick, and the shadows released their tangling grip on the Swamp in front of them. 

“Slowly,” Oliver said as they crept down into the darkness. Crimson shivered, wrapping the red scarf tightly around her wrist. A whisper breathed across Oliver’s neck and he tensed. 

_“What are you looking for?”_ A familiar voice spoke, and Oliver recognized it as the guard’s from Jadewing. _“Truth.. Or a choice?”_ He glanced around; none of the others had heard. 

“Truth,” he breathed out shakily, watching his friends warily. A flash of white seemed to engulf him, and he was standing at the edge of the water. “What-?”

“Oliver!” Jennifer ran down to him, Crimson and Lucas following in silence.

The water swirled, showing first a reflection of the trees and sky above. Oliver watched curiously, staring at the murky mirror-like reflection of himself. It rippled, and he heard childlike laughter ring through his ears.

_“Come on, Thief!” Daisy laughed, dragging her best friend along with her through the forest._

_“Daisy, I don’t think we should run here..” Oliver stopped, watching the swamp. “Look, Daisy.” He tugged her to a stop and both their gazes landed on the water._

_“I think I see a spirit!” Daisy squealed, going closer._

_“Daisy-!” She was running towards a ghostly shape above the water, her feet coming closer to the edge. It took a moment for that to set right in his brain._

_The moment she touched the murky water, everything exploded in light and Oliver could see a single speck of red in all of the whiteness. “Beast!” He screamed, blinded but flailing for his friend as he tried to find her, then scrambled back from the direction of the water. When everything finally dimmed he looked around, his gaze searching for the breath, even just the body, of his friend._

_“Oliver.” He sighed in relief, scrambling towards Daisy. “No- Oliver, don’t touch me, I’m all wet.” Oliver’s hands lifted away from her, his gaze panicked._

_“Daisy, we need to get you to a hospital, or home, or something-”_

_“Oliver, calm down.” Her voice was so peaceful. She smiled at him, folding her arms across her stomach. “You told me.. If one of us falls in.. You run.” Oliver stood, her words barely registering as his mind scrambled to do what she told him to. “It’s not your fault, Oliver. Okay? It’s not your fault,” Daisy repeated. “Now run, Oliver. It’s not your fault, I promise you, it isn’t.” He was running, running, trying to get a grip on things. Before he realized what he’d done he was outside of the forest._

_“Daisy!” Oliver called, leaning on a tree, angry at himself for not being able to remember. “Beast! Please, please..” He groaned and slammed himself against the rough bark, the pain numbing him as his fingers pulled the Ether Stick -Daisy’s- out of his coat pocket. Oliver cast a small spell to keep himself warm and he held the Ether Stick tightly to his side, wishing he hadn’t been such a Sliver to have left her there._

Oliver wiped his damp cheeks as the memory faded, his gaze finally flicking away to his companions. Jennifer and Crimson were staring at the Swamp with an expression like the one he suspected had been on him. Lucas was watching the middle of the water in silence.

“Oliver,” he whispered. “Is that- someone you know?” Oliver followed his gaze, startling when his eyes met a ghostly familiar face.

_“Oliver.”_

Daisy.

_“I trust you’re well?”_ She had barely aged, her eyes meeting his with a smile. Her small blue shoes seemed to hover above the surface of the water, an oversized coat going down below her knees and covering the rest of her arms. Daisy smiled at him softly, her pale hazel eyes glimmering with an invisible hope. 

“I’m- I’m well,” Oliver managed, barely able to remember how to speak. “You?”

_“Me?”_ Daisy laughed, and it rang in his ears like beautiful bells. _“I’m wonderful, Oliver. Though being unseen to most has its.. badness.”_ She spun around like a snow-dancer and looked back at him. _“Alec and Naomi take care of me when they’re not off on a trip. They like to watch those two- Jennifer and Crimson.”_ Oliver glanced at them before looking back at Daisy.

“I haven’t forgotten you, Daisy,” he assured her.

_“I never doubted that,”_ she grinned at him before adding, _“Thief.”_

“Beast,” Oliver returned with a smile.

_“I’m going to go now, Oliver. My sisters are looking for me.”_ She turned to watch him for another moment, before looking away. _“I’ll.. This is a one-time thing. I’ll come back. For now, Oliver-”_ Here she caught a translucent tear from falling to the water- _“You’ll have to settle with the other loves of your life.”_ Oliver nodded.

“I’ll manage it,” he told her gently, and she smiled again.

_“Until next time, Thief,”_ Daisy bowed grandly, and Oliver returned the gesture.

“Until the morrow to come,” he replied, watching as she walked across the water, fading from the ghostly image she was now -and for a moment she burst into her colors, glittering hazel eyes and all- then she disappeared, any trace of her gone besides the fact that Oliver could see the Ether Stick she had been holding before. Jennifer and Crimson, whom he hadn’t even noticed had come out of their trances, came over to him.

“Home, then, Oliver?” Lucas asked with a grin. Oliver smiled at him.

“Home we go.” He laughed a little, and he swore he could see the faint outline of Daisy having turned to watch him as he followed the other three from the Swamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a snickerdoodle and a muffin.


End file.
